The American Invasion
by LadyBookworm80
Summary: Two sisters from the USA come to Hogwarts, one a student, one a professor. Both beautiful. Heads will turn. RLxOC SSxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone else from the HP universe. I merely ask to be allowed to play in it's backyard for a while.**

**  
A/N: I know, I know. Another story? Don't worry I didn't forget about the rest. They will get completed, eventually. **

******

It was Harry Potter's third year. Professor Lupin was already asleep in his compartment. Harry, Hermione and Ron weren't the only ones who were left looking for a place on the train.

"Hurry! Anela! You just had to stay up reading again till all hours, Didn't you?. You knew we had to be on time!"

"Oh come on Raven, get off my case. It was the limited edition of Hogwarts: A History we got yesterday. I just can't put down a new book, you know that."

"Next time I'm waiting till we get on the train before giving you a new book. Maybe then we'd actually make it." Anela Averie Zuchris stuck out her tongue as she climbed onto the train. Anela was to be a 7th year transfer. The reason behind such a late move? Her guardian and older half-sister, Raven Isabella Devine, had gotten a job teaching first and second year potions at Hogwarts. Now while this was a rare occurance, it was even more so as they were the first Americans to ever enter the Hogwarts walls.

"Come on, we haven't got all day." Raven gently pushed on Anela's back so she could get on the train as well.

"Quit it. We're here already."

"Yeah but now we're so late we'll never find a compartment," sighed Raven. They continued to walk down the train oblivious to anyone else.

As they passed through a Gryffindor filled car many of the boys catcalled the pair, causing them both to notice where they were and blush at the more rude pick-up lines being tossed about. It took two more train cars before they finally found that long sought after empty compartment.

Settling down and putting their things away, the sisters got comfy for the long ride. Anela pulled out the same book she had been reading the previous evening, as it was a rather large tome. Raven on the other hand was looking over her lesson plans for the umpteenth time since getting her position. While being a Mistress of Magic in the States, she was concerned with her abilities and the differences in teaching between the two countries.

It was a rough journey to Hogwarts. To say the trip was eventful would be an understatement. It was rumored one of other students had passed out on the train due to a dementor coming on board.

Once in Hogsmead, Anela and Raven split up. Anela had to go with the first years to be sorted and Raven went on ahead.

Entering the Great Hall through the Staff Door, Raven was welcomed by the rest of the Professors. She had wanted to talk to Professor Snape over teaching methods and how she should approach the students but she didn't see him anywhere.

**

After taking care of Harry Potter on the train the new Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Remus Lupin, headed for the Great Hall. Suddenly his nose twitched. Something delicious, like dark chocolate and strawberries was wafting off the new potions professor. As he shook Professor Devine's hand he noticed that the smell of chocolate was weak, it was there, but it must have come from close contact to someone else.

**

At the table Raven was sandwiched between a giant of a man and a dwarf. They introduced themselves as Professors Rubeus Hagrid and Fillius Flitwick respectively. They seemed like a nice enough fellows. Hagrid talked about how this would also be his first year teaching but was familiar with the grounds and happy to show Professor Devine about. Agreeing to the walk on the following Saturday, Raven turned to Fillius and began a chat about charms and their uses in combination to potions. It wasn't until the hall began to fill up that a certain "Bat of the Dungeons" made his appearance, billowing into view dramatically.

**

Remus's nose twitched for the second time tonight. There was that smell again but this time it was stronger. His mind had been on other things that night, such as Harry Potter and his abilities to teach him without becoming maudlin over the past. The delicious fragrance brought him back to reality and he noticed a young woman with a cute face: rosy cheeks and pink lips; a straight nose and almond shaped azure eyes. His eyes took in her porcelain skin. She had an hourglass shape that made Moony want to howl. _'Down boy.' _Remus told Moony mentally. _'She's a STUDENT, Moony. Not a snack.' _Moony grumbled about stupid humans, but something of the situation told Remus this would not be the end of it.

**

The sorting took longer than Anela had anticipated. Many of the students where whispering and staring at her. She towered over the frightened first years. While shy, she kept up her bravado trying to be a good role model for the younger kids. When it was finally her turn the majority of the male students held their breath, hoping she would join their house. To the rest of the student body the Sorting Hat was silent, but in Anela's head it was arguing with itself. Finally, with relief to Anela, it shouted out "GRYFFANDOR!" A huge round of applause came from said house and Anela slid off the stool. The crowd at the table was very warm, and she made new friends easily.

**

Headmaster Dumbledore then made his announcements and introductions. When called she stood up. Raven was surprised when she received so much applause. No one had met her before besides Albus Dumbledore. This was suspicious enough but when she looked to the Headmaster his eyes twinkled in mirth. She knew there and then it was going to be a long year.

**So did you like it? Please, leave a contribution in the review box. Thanks! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First I would like to say sorry for the wait. I received a new, albeit very sick, kitten who I managed to nurse back to health and is now a huge but lovable pain in the butt. That coupled with my fear of my car crapping out on me has kept me from writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone else from the HP universe. I merely ask to be allowed to play in it's backyard for a while.**

Severus Snape sneered to himself as he watched the new female professor rise, hearing the applause. '_That's right_ _clap you fools. I did everything for you to ensure your safety. And how do you thank me? By calling me names behind my _back.' Then he sighed to himself. True, she could never take his place. Mistress of Magic or not. But at least she was taking care of the younger classes of dunderheads. Perhaps if she made it through alive she could take over the third and fourth years next year. Then at least he could be left teaching the more intelligent ones.

Then Snape cursed himself.

What if she was too lenient? Then he'd have to deal with students like Longbottom. Oh gods. This could turn out to be a right nightmare. Well he'd just have to nip this problem in the bud. Some how. He ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't greasy, like the students thought it was. It simply became limp and stringy from all the time spent in the steamy potion's lab or in his personal lab. '_Who ever thought to put a potions lab in a dungeon was a moron_,' he thought. There's no ventilation from toxic fumes, and you can't use charms to cool the room down incase the magic interfered with the more sensitive ingredients. What he wouldn't give to be able to have a ground floor potions lab and open a window from time to time. Maybe he wouldn't be so pale if some real sunshine got into his room rather than the artificial sunlight from the enchanted windows. It was one of the reasons why he wanted the DADA position so badly. But no, Albus ignored his petition for the position yet again. The old coot. Speaking of which, Albus had finished speaking and the food was finally out. Severus always enjoyed the feasts, well minus the speeches. The food was the one thing he enjoyed no matter what. Even if he did have to put up with Sybil. Gods, would that woman never get a clue?

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, everyone was a chatter about the new teachers. The older years were quite jealous of the first and second years not having to deal with Snape. Although Alena was not exactly enjoying some of the comments coming from the seventh year boys. Some of whom were planing on getting a private detention with her.

"'ey! That's my sister you're talking about!" she yelled. And they all turned to her, causing her to blush at the extra attention. Suddenly all ears and eyes were on her. '_Here we go'_ she thought. Within seconds she was bombarded by a hundred questions. Some she couldn't even make out due to the amount of food stuffed into their mouths.

Harry was glad that for once the attention was not on him.

After the feast, Raven finally caught up with Severus in the hallway outside of the Great Hall. She nearly had to run to keep up with his fast stride.

"Professor Snape! Wait up a minute please. I'd like to talk to you about somethings."

"I'm a very busy man."

"I realize that, but as the more experienced individual I was hoping I could get your advice on the upcoming term. I did try to ask you before now, but you never answered your owls."

Snape inwardly groaned. He had had all of his mail forwarded to Hogwarts while he was at a conference over the summer and hadn't even begun to read them. However he was glad that this newbie would come to him so he didn't have to search her out on his own later. "I apologize Professor.."

"Call me Raven, we are colleagues now, after all," she interrupted him.

"Raven then. I am sorry, but I was away on business and had my mail put on hold till I came back. Perhaps you'd like to come down to the dungeons for a nightcap? We can talk undisturbed there, if you don't mind. The walls around here have ears and mouths."

She nodded and followed him down. She watched as his cloak billowed around him. It reminded her of those old fashioned swashbuckler/romance movies, where the pirates' shirts would do the same thing and showed off their ripped chests. Raven snapped out of her daydream of Severus in such a shirt when he stopped at a statue of a naga. He said the password in a whisper that Raven couldn't make out.

Stepping inside Severus lit the fireplace with a non-verbal spell then sat in a high-backed, green leather chair motioning for her to do the same. As she sat, he poured two firewhiskeys from a tray next to him.

"So," Severus handed Raven her glass then took a calm sip of his firewhiskey. Enjoying the flavors that came with this particular bottle; he looked over the younger professor and inwardly smirked as she crossed her legs. Her very lovely legs. "As you pointed out we will be colleagues; and as you wish me to call you Raven, I insist you call me Severus." He did his best not to leer at the woman as he took an even closer inspection of her form. She was a perfect hourglass figure; as fair skinned as him if not more so, yet less sallow; her face a gentle heart-shape. Definitely worth the price of some of his finer Ogdens.

Raven looked down into her glass and nodded in agreement. "As you wish, Severus." She turned to look at him, giving him a gentle smile. "Now, about the classes. I was hoping you could tell me a little about your teaching style and what's worked for you in the past."

"To be honest, the best thing that works for me is to use a firm hand. The potions lab is not a place for idle chatter, foolish wand waving, and scatterbrained behavior. Even though they maybe first and second years it's been my experience that they tend to not pay attention. Often times they grab the wrong ingredient from the closet or don't pay close observation to what they're doing and the next thing you know a cauldron explodes. If you're lucky it's just an external case of scales or an extra limb, but once in a while you'll end up getting someone like Neville Longbottom. He could melt a cauldron with just base water in it. In cases like those you really need to be on guard. If something does explode try and get a sample of it before using evanesco. More than likely you'll need to work backwards from it in order to figure out an antidote if the student doesn't know what they did wrong, and that's nine times out of ten." It was then that Severus took a long draught of his firewhiskey. He realized he had been ranting a little bit but it felt rather cleansing to talk to someone else about the students and the idiocy that he often faced in his classroom.

"I can see where distractions would be a bit of problem," Raven ran a finger over the rim of the glass. She knew just from looking at him that he was a bit of a hard-ass towards the children; but hearing the reasons behind it she could understand why. "Severus, I've been working on a few projects in my spare time before I came here and needed a lab. Dumbledore suggested that we share your private lab."

She could see Severus tense up, his face harboring a scowl. "But I told him I would have to talk to you directly about it; I didn't feel right coming into your space without permission."

Severus took another look at his current luscious companion. Albus may have just done him a favor. "Alright, but this is on a temporary basis. If we can't work side by side, Albus will just have to find another place for you to work."

"Deal." Raven swallowed what was left of her drink and got up to leave. Placing her glass on the tray, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Severus's cheek. "Thank you."

Severus turned a nice Weasley shade of red. Raven had already left before he could come to his senses and berate her.

"Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?" Severus wondered to himself as got ready for bed that.


End file.
